Deseo de vivir
by Katoko-chan
Summary: "No llores, por favor tendrás lo que quieras ¿Qué quieres?". Yo solo quiero mi razón de vivir.
1. Comienzo

**Deseo de vivir**

**Katoka-chan**

¿Que es este deseo de poder vivir?, acaso lo merezco. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji una chica de cabellos negros, con ojos morados como amatistas, piel blanca como porcelana, en sí parezco una muñeca.

Todos me ven como una y sólo me usan, nunca he tenido ha alguien quien llore por mi o se preocupe. Siempre obedeciendo órdenes como una muñeca de porcelana.

Pues no tengo nada en la vida que me quiera hacer vivir, disfrutarla nada. Solo hago lo mismo todos los días y no pasa nada.

¿Alguna vez en mi vida pasara algo? Lo dudo pero una noche, algo paso. En mi ventana podía escuchar algo como rocas. Me pare y vi a una persona cuyos ojos azules eran tan bellos y profundos. ¿Quien será?

- ¿Quien eres?¿Qué quieres aquí?

Así fue que todo comenzó.

**CONTINUARA**

**_Díganme acaso les ha gustado, por favor comenten! para saber si les gusto._**

_**Siempre acepto ideas nuevas, así que díganme si quieren que agregue algo y lo haré!**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_**Katoka-chan**_


	2. El chico misterioso

**Deseo de vivir**

**Katoka-chan**

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí?

_Me pregunto ¿Quien es el? se ve tan curioso se ve tan misterioso..._

-Me llamo Eriol Hiraguisawa -sonrió.

-Dime ¿Que deseas aquí? -dije mirando curiosamente a sus ojos.

-Quiero traerla conmigo a mi hogar. -dijo mirando muy vanidosamente.

-¡QUE! -dije muy sorprendido con lo que había dicho.

-Es que me pareces que no tienes nada que hacer y ademas se puede ver en tu cara tu dudosidad. -dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos.

-Bueno... Realmente no se que hacer con mi vida... - dije moviendo mi vista a la hermosa Luna, con su bello resplandor.

-Solo eres una muñeca siendo manipulada, si vienes conmigo siempre serás feliz. -sonrió.

_En serio, debería creer en alguien que apenas conocí, pero mi familia entonces la dejare, mi querida madre, entonces ella estará sola... solo que ya estoy cansada de mi vida._

_-_Esta bien, iré contigo -Salte de la ventana cayendo en sus brazos.

_Que lindo es, tiene unos ojos azules tan misteriosos y su cabello es de un azul al igual que sus ojos._

* * *

***Eriol Hiraguisawa***

_Que liviana es, ella es tan hermosa como la recuerdo, lamentablemente creo que ella no me recuerda._

-Bueno ya podemos irnos.

Mientras sacaba mi báculo mágico para teletransportarnos alla.

-¡Qué esta pasando! -dijo con una expresion asustada.

**CONTINUARA**

**_Díganme acaso les ha gustado, por favor comenten! para saber si les gusto._**

_**Siempre acepto ideas nuevas, así que díganme si quieren que agregue algo y lo haré!**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_**Katoka-chan**_


	3. El extraño lugar

**Deseo de vivir **

**Katoka-chan**

***Eriol Hiraguisawa***

Saque mi báculo para teletransportarnos alla.

-¡Qué esta pasando!

-No te preocupes, solo estoy usando mi magia.

-¡M-MAGIA! -dijo la chica muy sorprendida.

-No te preocupes se que te acostumbaras -dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡QUEEE! -¡Ahhhhh!

Luego el cargo a la joven en sus brazos como una princesa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían llegado.

* * *

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

-Llegamos.

-L-lo note -dijo asustada.

-Bueno toma asiento -sonrió

_Que raro por se me hace tan conocido este lugar... _

_-_Gracias... -¿Hiraguisawa-kun?

-Me puedes llamar Eriol -sonrio.

-Bueno, Eri-ol... -dije avergonzada.

-Dime.

-Pues, ¿¡Donde ESTOY!? -dijo preocupada.

-Jajaja, tranquila estas en mi casa -dijo relajadamente.

-¿Vives solo? -dije curiosamente.

-No vivo con Nakuru y Spinel.

-Ya veo... -Espera, eso significa que ¿Viviré aquí?

-Por supuesto -dijo muy feliz.

_Creo que estoy loca como pude a ver venido con alguien que apenas conocí, pero el se me hace tan familiar como si ya lo conociera umm..._

_-_¿Te he conocido antes? -pregunte.

-No... -dijo con tristeza en sus ojos.

-¡Pero acaso mi familia no estará preocupada y mi madre!

-No te preocupes, ya ellos me conocen -respondió.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces, puedes llamarme Tomoyo, estaré a tu cargo -dije levantandome y haciendo reverencia.

-Igual -respondio

Luego me llevo a mi cuarto, era muy bonito y al entrar vi una imagen de una niña y un niño jugando juntos. Luego me sente en la cama.

-Este es tu cuarto espero que te guste y si necesitas algo no olvides preguntar, mañana te presento a los demás -sonrio.

-Gracias -dije con una sonrisa.

Luego fui al baño a cepillarme, para luego acostarme y dormir.

-Mañana sera un día nuevo -murmure sin darme cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

**CONTINUARA**

_**Espero que les haya gustado, saben soy algo nueva así que espero que les guste, pero siempre si quiero algo nuevo, solo diganlo.**_

_**Los quiere.**_

_**Katoka-chan**_


	4. Secretos

**Deseo de vivir**

**Katoka-chan **

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

Ya era la mañana, podía oír el hermoso canto de las aves y mi vida se sentía diferente pero aun siento un vacío en mi corazón. Me levante de la cama, fui a cepillarme los dientes y darme un baño, pero seguí preocupada por mi madre me pregunto si ella esta bien. Luego fui al cuarto a peinarme y luego elegí un vestido color azul claro con puntos blancos, luego encima de mi cabello me puse una rosa blanca y unas zapatillas blancas y ya estaba lista para desayunar.

-Buenos dias, Eriol? -dije dudosa pues había una chica de cabellos marrones largos y un peluche pequeño color negro con alitas azules.

-Buenos dias, Tomoyo -dijo con una sonrisa, ya de que me había percatado de los demás.

-Disculpa, pero quienes son ellos -dije mirando los con curiosidad.

-Ellos, son Nakuru y Spinel, los que te conté ayer -dijo señalando a cada uno

-Esta bien... -dije sorprendida -Pero ¿Que es Spinel?

-Spinel es una criatura magica creada por mi, igual que Nakuru.

-Oh ya veo -dije sorprendida.

-Tomoyo... -dijo con ojos de pena y tristeza.

-Dime, Eriol pasa algo? -pregunte.

-No, no pasa nada...

-Ya veo -dije con pena.

_Me pregunto que le pasa, se ve algo tristes._

* * *

***Eriol Hiraguisawa***

-No te preocupes -dije para que ella no se preocupara.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices -dijo con interés de saber que me pasa.

-Volvere a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien.

_No puedo decirle a Tomoyo, ella aun no esta lista para saberlo, mi amada Tomoyo._

Al llegar al cuarto me acosté en la cama, pensando. Pero luego Spinel y entro.

-Maestro, le pasa algo.

-No Spinel no me pasa nada, no te preocupes -dije con una sonrisa falsa, para que no se preocupara.

-Si usted dice maestro -dijo sabiendo que no me sentía bien.

Luego Spinel se fue de mi cuarto. Luego otra persona en la puerta era Tomoyo.

-Eriol si te pasa algo puedes contarme -dijo con pena.

-Si, pero no te preocupes no me pasa nada -dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

_Me da pena me pregunto lo que le pasa... Quisiera ayudarlo_

_-_Bueno recuerda siempre estaré si me necesitas -sonrei y me acerque a el y lo abrace.

-Tomoyo -dijo sorprendido

-Siempre estare aqui, bueno me ire a mi cuarto -Le sonrei

-Esta bien.

-Te veo, mañana.

-Te veo, mañana.

**CONTINUARA**

**_Díganme acaso les ha gustado, por favor comenten! para saber si les gusto._**

_**Siempre acepto ideas nuevas, así que díganme si quieren que agregue algo y lo haré!**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_**Katoka-chan**_


	5. Un sueño extraño

**Deseo de vivir**

**Katoka-chan**

**Nota de la autora: Minna gomen (lo siento) estuve muy ocupada este tiempo por proyectos y tareas que la profesora me ha puesto no es porque se ha irresponsable ni nada, uff.. como quisiera unas VACACIONES! Pero lamentable no tendré ahora pero bueno sigamos con el capitulo :3**

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

Estaba soñando que estaba en un cuarto a solas muy asustada como si trataba de esconderme de alguien o algo, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola hay una sombra muy reconocida, como si ya la conociera pues era Eriol! apareció de la sombra y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, estaba muy fría, pero entonces mire sus ojos llenos de tristeza como si guardara algo que quisiera decirme pero no puede a la vez y entonces dijo algo que no entendía y en ese momento me desperté! Luego fui al baño a prepararme y todo, luego cuando salí decidí ponerme algo suave, así que me puse un vestido rosada con un poco de naranja, un lazo naranja y unas pantuflas rosadas. Luego fui a la sala y me encontré con Eriol y dije:

-Buenos dias, Eriol -dije un poco pensativa y decepcionada.

-Buenos dias, Tomoyo ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto preocupado por mi.

-No no pasa nada... -mire hacia abajo.

-Tomoyo dime o usare mi magia para leer tu mente. -me dijo mirando a mis ojos.

-Ah es ci-cierto tienes magia, se me estaba olvidando -le dije mirando de lado.

-Bueno, pues dime -dijo con una mirada penetrante.

-Pues tuve un sueño extraño, se trataba de que estaba en un cuarto sola al principio y algo asustada se que pasaba algo. Luego apareces tu y me pones tu mano en un de mis mejillas y miro tus ojos eran muy profundos y me dijiste algo que no entendía. Y luego desperté.

-Ya veo... Tomoyo voy a ir a mi cuarto si me disculpas -se volteo y se marcho a su cuarto.

* * *

***Eriol Hiraguisawa***

Pase hacia mi cuarto y decidí sentarme en mi sofá azul y comencé a pensar en lo que Tomoyo me dijo:

_Ya veo así que los poderes de Tomoyo están despertando pues puede que esto se ha una predicción, oh mi Tomoyo cuando llegara el día que te recuerdes de mi. Pero si te recuerdas de nuestra pasado juntos puede que sufres otra vez..._

Luego Tomoyo pasa por la puerta y me dice:

-Buenas noches, Eriol me iré a acostar y no tengo mucha hambre, gracias -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Tomoyo pero mañana vas a comer todo -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-lo hare, lo prometo -me dijo con una voz burlona.

-Tomoyo, espera un momento -Luego abrace a Tomoyo con mi cabeza en su pecho para que no pueda ver mi cara..

* * *

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

-E-Eriol ¿Pasa algo? -pregunte muy sorprendida por lo que hizo.

-No pasa nada solo déjame estar así un momento -me dijo con una voz quebrada.

-Esta bien -Lo abrace y me apoye en su cabeza.

-Tomoyo...

-Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti -Le sonrie y así rompimos el abrazo.

-Gracias Tomoyo -me dijo sin mostrarme su rostro ni sus ojos.

-Bueno me iré a mi cuarto, adiós -Y luego me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Luego llegue a mi cuarto me puse mi pijama y me acosté pensando en todo lo que había pasado, mi sueño, el extraño comportamiento de Eriol y el abrazo de ahora.

_Que sera el secreto que tiene encima que no me puede contar, bueno mañana veré si puedo hablar con el mas del asunto._

Así cerre mis ojos y me fui a dormir.

**CONTINUARA**

_**Les gusto espero que si! Me dicen por favor me gusta cuando ustedes me dicen si les gusto o no pues me da mucho mas espíritu a seguir inspirandome y escribiendo.**_

_**Pero si no me envían reviews... no significa que dejare de escribir pero me gusta cuando ustedes me escriben.**_

_**Katoka-chan ^^**_


	6. Una Noche Lluviosa

**Deseo de vivir**

**Katoka-chan**

**-Nota de la autora: Bueno aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo, disfruten! Si, lo intente hacer mas largo espero que les gusten y como sabrán lo de las tareas y eso ademas es que mi profesora pones los proyectos mas... Uff ni lo quiero decir bueno, Disfruten!**

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

Es de noche y por alguna razón me he despertado pero el día de hoy se veía tan distante, estaba lloviendo y la casa estaba tranquila, solo se podía oír el ruido de la lluvia cayendo mientras me asomo en la ventana y miro el cielo estaba tan oscuro parecía una tormenta, pero lo mas extraño era que esta noche me parecía nostálgica y no tenia ninguna razón de porque pues nunca he estado en esta casa antes... ¿Cierto? Luego me dirigí hacia el oscuro pasillo donde podía ver por un hueco en la puerta muy pequeño donde pude observar que dentro de la sala estaba Eriol y parecía leer un libro.

_Parece muy cansado, pero espera... El esta durmiendo, pobrecito tal vez tantos estudios que lo ha cansado pero ahora que lo pienso ya ni siquiera voy al colegio ni veo a Sakura, Kero, Syaron, a mis amigas y a mi madre... pobrecita tiene que estar preocupada aunque se que la magia de Eriol ayuda a que no puedan sentirnos pero, bueno quisiera verla la extraño..._

Pase hacia la habitación para apagar la luz y ponerle un manto encima, pero entonces veo su cara durmiendo se va tan adorable.

_Pero ahora que lo veo de cerca Eriol es muy guapo... ¿¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? Bueno me llevo bien con el y me siento cómoda a su lado pero no sera que estoy enamorada de el pues no lo se..._

-Que lindo se ve mientras duerme -sonrio pero luego sentí una mirada en mi.

-Valla Tomoyo que haces aquí? -dijo levantando una ceja.

-E-eriol y-yo solo estaba entrando aquí para apagar todo y luego volver a mi habitación, pues no tengo sueño... -dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tomoyo que pasa, porque no puedes ver mi cara? -dijo con un tono manipulador para intentar ver mi cara sonrojada.

-A mi no me pasa nada, no te preocupes... -dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, pues con mas razón podría ver tu cara -dijo con un intento de voz inocente.

Volteo mi cara hacia el y lo miro. _Parece estar disfrutando verme así... Ese malvado... Ahora que lo pienso últimamente me he vuelto mas honesta y caprichosa, bueno tal vez siempre fui así y solo actuaba ser alguien que no era... Cuando intento mirar a sus ojos no puedo pues se estaba tapando el rostro y entonces siento que alguien me tira a la pared y puedo ver que Eriol me estaba agarrando intentaba luchar pero no podía contra su fuerza, esta es la diferencia de fuerza entre un hombre y una mujer._

-E-eriol! Sueltame! Que ha-

No puede hablar pues sentía unos labios fríos, pero a la vez cálidos eran tan suaves.

Que es esto siento como ya hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento Tomoyo no puedo esperar mas...

Siguio besando y no puedo luchar contra el hasta que me suelta y puedo respirar pero estoy recordando algo o imaginando algo que es esto?

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

Estábamos jugando en jardín y éramos pequeños, pero entonces unas personas vestidas de negros vinieron hacia a nosotros querían separme de Eriol dijeron que lo hacia por el bien de la tierra ... A que se refieren? Tenian armas en las manos parecian querer MATARNOS!

-Eriol! Eriol! -estaba gritando a mas poder no quería separme de el.

-Tomoyo! ¡No sueltes mi mano! -nos agarramos de las manos lo mas fuerte que podíamos pero ellos eran muchos mas fuertes en fuerza y cantidad, pero entonces.

-Lo siento, Eriol... -luego decidi cantar la canción del universo, pero el pago de la canción del universo es borrar mis propias memorias, pero antes de borrarlas podía usar un gran poder que nos liberaría a mi y a Eriol.

-¡Tomoyo! No cantes esa canción! -Eriol estaba tan preocupado sabia que pasaría después de que usara mi poder.

Entonces use mi poder para desmayarlos y así escapar pero luego me desmaye, aparecí encima de los brazos de un niño se veía muy triste casi llorando, me pregunto quien es?

-Tomoyo ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? -dijo muy preocupado, _acaso Tomoyo es mi nombre, que extraño no puedo recordar nada ni quisiera mi propio nombre..._

-Disculpe pero ¿Quien eres? y ¿Quien soy? -_no puedo recordar nada._

-Ya veo... así que olvidaste todo... Tomoyo -dijo mirando hacia otro lado donde me llevo a un cuarto donde había una mujer llorando quien sera?

-¿¡Tomoyo, Estas bien!? -se podia ver la preocupación en los ojos ademas de las lagrimas.

-Umm... si estoy bien, pero no te conozco... -entonces ella me abrazo y me repitió varias veces que yo era su hija y que ella era mi madre.

-Esta bien no te preocupes -luego le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

-Eriol... que me paso? Me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que ocurrió.

-Asi que vistes una memoria de tu pasado.

-Recordar... Acaso olvide algo? -_no estoy segura acaso eso fue una memoria de mi pasado, podre haber olvidado algo..._

* * *

***Eriol Hiraguisawa***

_Al parecer ya recordó algo... __Espero que ella puede recordar todo algún día..._

-Al parecer recordastes algo, mi querida Tomoyo -podia ver en sus ojos ella estaba asustada pero a la vez curiosa quería saber mas y mas.

-¿¡Eriol dime acaso pasa algo entre tu y yo!? Dime! -queria saber mas a pesar de estar tan asustada

-Tomoyo, la curiosidad mato al gato...

-¿¡Asi que no me quieres decir!? Esta bien no te preocupes lo averiguare sola.

-Tomoyo te diré algo, al tomar esta decisión sufrirás y lloraras mucho... -le dije mirando a los ojos como una advertencia

-Pues que así sea - y se marcho del cuarto. -_Tomoyo espero que hayas tomado la mejor decisión._

* * *

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

_Cuantas cosas han pasado y ahora que recuerdo Eriol me... beso, ¿¡Quien se cree que besandome!? Así de la nada... aunque no es que no me gustara..._ Luego me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. _Creo que ya me ha llegado el sueño me pregunto que pasara en el futuro y que habrá pasado en mi pasado... Bueno por ahora me iré a dormir. _Solo se podía oír la lluvia cayendo gotas y gotas cayendo y así también yo caí en pedazos.

**CONTINUARA**

_**Aquí ha concluido este capitulo, les gusto? Se que hice un giro a la historia pero espero que les guste. **_

_**Y gracias por seguirme **_**Tomoyo Miaka yuki**_** eres una de las razones que me mantienen continuando esta historia y haré mis capítulos mas largos por ti! **_

_**Te quiere! **_

_**Katoka-chan!**_


	7. ANUNCIO

NOTICIA

Hola a todos soy su escritora Katoka... Lamento no poder haber escribido estos días...Gomen (lo siento) lo que ha pasado es que no he tenido ni inspiración y no me he sentido bien. Pero como compensación escribiré un capitulo muy largo y lo subiré este sábado o domingo.

Gracias por seguirme!

Katoka-chan! ^^


	8. Fiebre y Debilidad

**Deseo de vivir**

**Katoka-chan**

**Nota de la autora: Aquí esta el prometido capitulo, de verdad que lo lamento, no había podido escribir durante dos semanas... creo pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo. **

**Itadikamasu: Es una expresión usada en Japón antes de comer algo. Es como dar gracias por la comida.**

***Tomoyo Daidouji* **

_Me siento tan mareada, ademas de lo que paso ayer... Esto es muy incomodo, perdí mi primer beso, recordé cosas sobre mi pasado y al parecer tengo un resfriado, que débil me siento creo que lo mejor será que me bañe. _Tomoyo entro a la ducha donde se paro a pensar, pero estando tan mareada solo lo empeoraba. _Mejor me cambio... _Tomoyo eligió un vestido azul y luego se peino el pelo, mientras se dirigió a la mesa, pudo ver a Nakuru sirviendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Nakuru -sonrei al ver lo alegre que esta... como siempre.

-¡Hola, Tomoyo! -sonríe mientras salta encima de mi para abrazarme- ¿Como te sientes, Tomoyo? Umm... Estas un poco mas pálida de lo normal, estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien no debes preocuparte -_No quiero decirle que realmente me siento mal... no quiero preocuparla- _Bueno si dices que estas bien... ¡Ya vamos a desayunar! Aquí tienes -dijo apuntando al plato, donde había un huevo frito con tocino.

Luego se acerco alguien cuya presencia misteriosa y fría se acercaban a la mesa para desayunar. -Buenos días, Tomoyo -sonrío falsamente.

-Bu-buenos días, Eriol -_No lo puedo mirar a la cara... Ademas no quiero que note que tengo fiebre y me siento muy mareada... _Entonces me comienzo a mover hacia la mesa pero comienzo perder el control de mi cuerpo, cuando de repente Eriol me atrapa.

-¿Tomoyo te sientes bien? -luego Eriol coloca su frente en mi frente -_¿¡__QUE ESTA HACIENDO!? Hay no si sigue hay seguro que me pondré roja... _-Tomoyo, al parecer tienes fiebre... umm, tal vez sea por dormir tarde y apor eso no dormiste adecuadamente, ¿Que crees? -subio la ceja, sabiendo que se refería con lo que había pasado anoche.

-No lo se, pero no debes preocuparte se que me sentiré mejor luego de terminar mi desayuno -mientras volteo la mirada a mi desayuno.

Aparece Spinel, que nos viene acompañar al desayuno, luego de saludarnos todos en la mesa, juntos decimos ¡Itadakimasu! Luego de que todos terminamos el desayuno nos paramos en la mesa, mientras me dirigía al pasillo para poder ir a mi cuarto aunque me sentía mas mareada y débil... comencé a verlo todo borroso y luego me desmayo pero para mi suerte apareció Eriol quien me sujeto antes de caer al suelo.

-E-Eriol, gracias por atraparme... -_O no ahora Eriol tiene pruebas de que aun me siento mal... Mejor tendré que inventar una excusa, umm déjame ver... ¡Ya se! le diré que me tropecé. -_Tomoyo, ¿Acaso te sigues sintiendo mal? -Me respondio con una voz de niño inocente.

-No, solo me tropecé no debes preocuparte... -_Espero que se lo crea... ¿¡Que esta haciendo!?_ -Eriol me agarro de la cintura y luego de las piernas, para cargarme como princesa.

-E-Eriol ¡Sueltame, que haces! -pero su fuerza era mas fuerte que mi fuerza, así que no podía hacer nada contra el. -No te preocupes solo te voy a llevar a tu cuarto ha que descanses, siempre dices que estas bien para no preocupar a nadie, pero en realidad si te sientes mal por dentro.

-...- _No se que decir realmente, ahora si que no se que excusa decir. _

Luego llegamos al cuarto Eriol me acostó en la cama donde aun no podía ver su rostro pues no podía creer lo que me había hecho... -Ehh... Eriol, gracias por traerme... -___¡__¡__Que vergüenza!_

-¡Tomoyo esto te pasa por no haberme dicho que aun tenias fiebre! -_Se ve muy enfadado... umm no se que decir. -_¡LO SIENTO! Solamente no quería que se preocuparan de mi... Pensé que era una molestia para ustedes, es que siempre estoy en el medio de todos y nunca puedo ayudarlos y siempre me mantienen...

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo -Eriol se sentó al lado de mi, entonces puso una mano en mi mejilla y me dijo -Tomoyo, sabes que nunca seras una molestia para nosotros ademas que estamos felices de que estés aquí con nosotros, después de todo recuerda que nosotros nos dimos la molestia de traerte -_Espera... acaso dijo molestia, acaso soy una ¡Molestia! _

-Acaso soy una molestia, que te molestaste en traerme aquí -Entonces me aparte de su mano para que me dejara de tocar la mejilla y coloco la sabana encima de mi.

-¡No nunca serias una molestia! Eres una de las cosas mas importantes que han pasado en mi vida, Tomoyo y en la de todos nosotros, así que ¡Jamas pienses eso! -Entonces Eriol se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta._  
_

-Es-espera Eriol, solo quería decir... ¡ARIGATO!

* * *

***Eriol Hiraguisawa***

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo -Entonces sali de la habitación, viendo a una Tomoyo muy roja -_Que graciosa Tomoyo por hacer cosas así ella se sonroja, umm al parecer me gusta molestarla._

Entonces Eriol se dirigió a su cuarto donde abrió un libro azul donde habían muchos hechizos, para poder estudiar pero entonces... -_Que le pasara a Tomoyo últimamente se siente mas débil, no creo que se ha una señal de sus memorias... Aunque hablando sobre anoche ella me dijo que no tenia sueño tal vez porque algo importante iba a pasar y ahora se siente mal umm, me pregunto porque pero también recordó partes de su memoria lo puedo ver ya que pude leer su mente y ahora esta muy involucrada con su pasado, me pregunto que pasara en el futuro..._

Luego de una horas pensando y estudiando, Eriol fue a ver a Tomoyo, luego entro en la habitación y vio su rostro -Que linda se ve durmiendo, ojala que este soñando un adorable sueño. -Entonces, Eriol se sienta al lado de Tomoyo y comienza a tocarle su cabello -_Su cabello es tan suave, ella sigue siendo por dentro esa chica honesta que ama al todo el mundo... Porque tuviste que olvidarme Tomoyo acaso olvidaste mis sentimientos por ti... _Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y le dio un tierno en la frente.

Luego Eriol se levanta y se dirige para salir del cuarto de lo que no se había percatado es que Tomoyo estaba despierta.

* * *

***Tomoyo Daidouji***

___¿¡_Que paso!? Acaso Eriol me beso en la frente ahora mismo! AHHHHH que vergüenza, bueno ahora si me iré a dormir, pero antes... Tomoyo se levanto para ir al balcón y miro la Luna. _Que hermosa esta la Luna__ tan brillante y plateada, como que gustaría un día ir a la Luna, donde mis problemas parecen cosas pequeñas sin sentido alguno..._

**CONTINUARA**

_**Aquí esta el capitulo y lamento no haber podido subir hace tiempo pero desde ahora me pondré mejor y mas puntual y aunque creo que la semana que viene no podre subir el próximo pues me iré de viaje pero veré si puedo. **_

**Gracias todas las personas que me siguen y por las nuevas! Y claro envíen sus reviews! **

**Los adoro! **

**Katoka-chan**


End file.
